


When in Rome...

by Red_inK



Series: Memories of SE.RA.PH [8]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Extella, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluffy and sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_inK/pseuds/Red_inK
Summary: Nero's Thermae finally comes together; she and her Praetor get to be the first to enjoy it.





	When in Rome...

The pleasurable heat seeped into the body of the Rose Emperor. She lay face down on a stone white table, eyes closed, delighting in the warm kneading sensation that caressed her lithe muscles into pure ecstasy.

She lay inside her new Thermae that she personally designed from top to bottom. She was delighted with how effective the section known as the _Tepidarium_ was.

Hot air circulated under the tiled floors, radiating warmth in the rich marbled walls, and the vibrant mosaics depicting gods and goddesses from ancient Rome.

From the arts to architecture– truly she was a genius.

The room was balanced in both light and dark, the only light spilling through the arched coloured glass windows that hung high in the vaulted ceiling. The sunlight refracted hues of red, orange and green that gently danced over the Rose Emperor's silken form.

The servant tending to her porcelain skin adorned her in luscious perfumes of rose and cinnamon; a gently spiced sweetness permeated the air.

Nero sighed; every inch of her perfect body delighted in the delicate touch that dipped her deeper into slumber.

'Ah... ha... HAHA!'

Nero snapped her eyes open. 'Praetor! You are supposed to be sighing in reclined bliss –cease your laughter!'

She turned her head and faced towards her Master, who was having a somewhat different experience. Her lean, slightly curved body wriggled and twisted under the other servant's touch.

'Ah– haha! I'm sorry! It tickles!'

'You are unused to the experience. I guess it can't be helped.' Nero sat up, crossing her bare legs; her naked form in full view.

'Shall we move on to the _Caldarium_, or should I have a new servant sent for you?'

Hakuno reached for a towel and wrapped it around her body.

'I don't know how many servants you have left. The first two looking after you already passed out from seeing you so... artistically exposed.'

Nero smugly smiled. 'Umu! The sight of my heavenly form leaves all breathless before me!'

As if on cue, the third servant who had taken over with Nero's massage fell comically backwards, their face flushed red.

'The Caldarium it is then!'

Hakuno squinted and briefly covered her eyes. The dim lighting from the Tepidarium was flushed out by the blinding light of the next room, Nero's grand bath room.

It was a room in name only. Enclosed by gracefully sculpted walls on three sides, the largest side was exposed to the outdoors. Verdant fields and crystal streams shining in the midday sun were framed like a painting by the white stone columns and flawless archways.

The only word Hakuno could think of was,

'Whoa...'

The entire room itself was a deep bath; the biggest Hakuno had ever seen. Steam rose from every inch, and diffused into the open air. In the very centre there was a fountain in the form of Aphrodite pouring water from a stone pitcher.

'Umu!' Nero nodded to herself, her hands on her bare hips. She was so used to having servants bathe and dress her, clothing only confined her. She strutted in her exposed glory from their massage to the open bath.

'We finally have the Thermae I wished... the so called washing rooms in the Holy Grail war were a disgrace.' Nero turned to her Master, who tried very hard to keep her gaze fixed to Saber's eyes.

'You and I have the pleasure of being the first to experience this. Let's go!'

'I wonder– what keeps this place so hot?' Hakuno said as she dipped her toe into the teal tinged water. So warm...

Nero was already fully submerged, her arms leaning back against the bath's edge.

'This water is a gift from the gods. A divine spring provides this place with its healing waters. I had this entire place designed so that this life water can flow under the very floors to this room.'

'Very clever!' Hakuno said. The Ancient Romans had been designing these temples for thousands of years, it's only natural Nero would follow suit.

'Umu! You may continue to shower praise on me for as long as you like!'

Hakuno smiled as she slid into the water's embrace. It soothed her far more than the massage had; the steam softened her senses– she could understand how the ancient Romans attributed it to the work of the gods.

'You had this the entire time...' Hakuno said, 'everyone in Rome must have loved this.'

The Rose Emperor nodded. 'Indeed! True, we Romans were most hygienic as a result; but their structure as baths weren't their only purpose.' She sat up straight, her stellar acting talent taking flight.

'Bathing is such a long process to us Romans; it is only natural that we spent most of our time there. They became community areas, much like a mall or a shopping centre. Attached were libraries, music and poetry halls and gymnasiums.'

Hakuno was entranced by her Servant's melodic voice; she smiled as she listened, sinking deeper into the water's depths.

'We'd often read at the water's edge, feast upon food and wine, enriching both soul and body. Indeed it was a place for everyone to engage in frivolity _and_ in peace.'

Nero laughed. 'Although Seneca very much disagreed. He'd often complain about the noise interrupting his scholarly sessions. Perhaps he ought not to have lived directly above one!'

Nero suddenly jumped up. 'Ah! I see! We have much work to do! We shall have all congregate here! I shall knock out this wall to make way for a grand library. We'll have a gymnasium in the courtyard leading to a theatre–.' Water spilled from her golden hair, down her voluptuous curves like thin crystal veins.

Against the framed landscape, Nero's body glistened in joy and wonder. She was a sonnet, who had taken the form of a Heroic Spirit.

Nero turned to face her Master, who could only be described as looking content.

'My Praetor...' Nero said softly, smiling, 'tell me your thoughts.'

Hakuno lazily smiled. 'It's just so nice... everything about this is. The water, the sky, you...'

Nero gasped.

'Praetor! T–to speak so boldly!' Her face flushed red, and it wasn't from the heat. 'I see your mind speaks more candidly for you now... Your passion has bloomed forth!'

'Mmhm.' Hakuno sank lower into the water, deeper and deeper into the warmth. Her digital frame was melting in bliss; perhaps her brain was too...

'Blrbrbblub.'

*Glub*

'Praetor!'

Frantic waves broke out as Nero dashed to catch her Master, pulling her up from the water's surface.

'I see the heat is too much for you... Perhaps we ought to proceed to the _Frigidarium; _the iced waters will surely revive you!'

Hakuno shook her head. 'I'm fine.' Nero's emerald eyes stared deep into Hakuno's chocolate ones. They were... very close.

'Ah! Yes I'm fine!'

It was Hakuno's turn to blush red; she backed up a bit and Nero laughed.

'Ha! I see your restricted half has taken hold again. No matter, it was a blessing to behold your face as you experienced this sensation for the first time.'

She sat back down, next to her Master.

'Every time you experience something new, your face displays something exquisitely different. I am indeed a pioneer every time I'm with you!'

Hakuno still blushed, but calmly placed Nero's head on her shoulders.

Nero sighed.

'Saber.' Hakuno whispered. 'Tell me your thoughts.'

Nero smiled and closed her eyes. 'I am content.'

**Author's Note:**

> "And when in Rome, your heart will tell you what to do." 
> 
> Harold Adamson, Mario Lanza. "The seven hills of Rome."


End file.
